Rune Smith
by Hades Shade
Summary: Drop off a teen in a world full if killers and watch how it unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

This is a new fanfic that I'm writing I hope it goes over well

Intro_

" Class please turn to page 458 in your composition books, follow along with the disk as we go"

( God doesn't This woman ever shut up I know she is supposed to be our teacher but god damn her voice Is kinda annoying. Like raking a fork up against a plate its not pleasent. Half the class isn't even listing to a word she says, can't blame them god know I'm not trying to)

Taking out my phone I go to look for some good fiction books online to read, maby some wuxia light novels. There is no point in paying attention when your not even going to retain the information. When is the crucible ever going to be used in real life, I understand the underlying point the author is trying to make isnt that enough.

( Oh great now this shit happens I hate it when websites use push ads, especially when its on a phone seriously it is so fucking annoying. I need to get an ad blocker on here or some shit like that.)

The ground suddenly starts to shake violently and the lights begin to flicker on and off, like a B rated horror movie. Living in California I'm no stranger to an earthquake but dang that was a big one. Looking around the room and I see that no one else seems to notice this event, wich is pretty fucking weird. Shaking my head I brush the earthquake off as a hallucination, 4 hours of sleep everyday this week can't possibly be good for you.

( I need to stop pulling all nighters reading. It is definitely not good in any way for my mental or physical health.)

The quake continues after a few minutes went by, i guess its an after shock? Suddenly the world starts to break into pieces like a mirror (worse hallucination ever). I feel myself going into a free fall like sensation. Colors start to appear at random then finally it flashes a blinding white.

Getting my barrings I see that I'm in a lush forest in front of a dark and creepy cave.

( I am definitely not going in there no self respecting black guy goes into the creepy place. So ima just walk the fuck away from here and go somwhere more inviting.)

 **3rd person**

Inside the cave silver slitted eyes open up briefly then closes just as quick. It seemed to be an optical illusion with how brief they appeared.

 **1st person**

The forest from what I can see looks pretty old and the trees are huge. When I say huge I mean absolutely gigantic this forest had to remain untouched for I don't know how long. Wich means unless I am in an uncharted place or a national park. Thier is also the possibility that i might not be on my own planet, wich is not that unbelivable seeing as our galaxy is huge and ever expanding, anything is possible.

" Ok so I might not be on my own planet anymore or if I am its somewhere i have no knowledge of, so the real question is where the in the world am I !"

( Ok so i am in a strange place that's pretty cool, as long as I don't panic I'm pretty sure everything is going to be alright. Maby I can become an exlporer find some new animal no one has ever found, that could be fun right? It's not like I'm injured or bleeding out and about to die. That's pretty good right? I mean considering all those stories with clichés where they are injured or handicapped in some way, I am fanfuckingtastic. There is always a silver lining I just got to be positive and look for a way to survive … who the fuck am I kidding! This situation does not look good at all. I mean fuck, I woke up in a place I DON'T EVEN REMER GOING know what I am pretty sure I was drugged , and taken only God knows where. I am not even a survivalist what the hell am I going to eat seriously I am a 16 year old, at this age I have no life skills)

Out of nowhere in mid rant about the unfairness that is my life a fucking blue textbox/screen appeared before my very eyes.

(Dear god I hope I'm not the gamer that is way too much micromanaging for me. If I am just kill me now please.)

To whom it may concern I have decided to grant your greatest wish. It just so happened that i was getting mad that i couldn't find any male inserts of my favorite genre. So i decided to make my own with you my little plaything. If you somehow fuck this up you will not like the result it wont end well. You have been transported into the horrible death world of naruto. Don't worry though you are not completely defenseless I have given you the ability to use the english alphabet as a way to create seals, be careful though you have no Idea how these words may react with each other :).

(Fuckkk! Noooo! This is honestly the worst probably the worst fucking place to be. This is as they said a death world who in there right mind would want to be here. If this really is the naruto world then there is only one place with trees like these, and that is konoha.)

With that revelation the woods seem to be darker and more unwelcoming then before. Above a giant shadow seems to swoop down from the canopy. What has caused the shadow caused me the more panic then the shadow itself. Its a giant fucking lizard, I don't mean a kamoto dragon sized lizard. This lizard in front of me is the size of your basic soccermom mini van.

The stare off we are having seems to be broken by the lizard. Leaping at me with claws poised to kill there is only one thing you can do, and that is to run the fuck away. Who do you think I am some op gary stu that unlocks there power in a desprate situation. Nah I am a sane person from earth, I ran like a bat out of hell screaming like a bitch.

"Help me please, I don't wanna die I'm to young I haven't even fucked a girl yet !"

3rd Person_

"Are we sure this guy is a spy? I mean look at hims he's not even trying to hide his presence."

The one that spoke was wearing an oni mask. His companion was wearing one with a cat. They were the elite anbu of the third hokage chosen to do things no normal shinobi where capable of. These anbu where sent to check out the unathourized presence in the Forest of Death.

" Yeah… maby we over estinated him a bit and got our hopes up. This is probably a civilian who got lost, there is a whole in the gate after all" spoke the cat

They shunin down to who they believe is a civilian and knock him unconscious.

Author Notes

Ok so I decided to do a rewrite of my last story. There was much left to be desired so I felt it should be given anothet chance.


	2. Character Sheet

NAME: ?

Aliases: ?

Age: ?

DESCRIPTION: 5'8 African America male with dyed white hair. His hair is styled just like a mohawk and has a fade on the side of his head. The eyes where originaly a beatiful light brown before he got his abilites (though his ability have nothing to do with the change in color), due to being a super geek that wanted to look cool during an expierement with his abilities he changed his eye color.

HOBBIES: ? (Used to read manga and watch anime before he obtained his abilities)

DATE OF BIRTH: ?

PLACE OF RESIDENTS:N/A( currently a hobo)

Abilities: Novice Wordsmith


	3. Chapter 2

**If anoyone wants to beta read my story please pm me and we can talk.**

( God my neck is fucking killing me, what in the hell happend. I am pretty sure that lizard was no where near me so how did I get knocked unconscious. Maby it had poisonus barbs or an invisible knock out gas, not that far fetched considering where I am)

Opening my eyes and looking around I see that I am in an hospital room. This conclusion was easily reached seeing as there was an empty bed next to me. The bed was also surrounded by medical equipment wich helped provide even more evidence thats pointing to the fact that I was in an hopital. After a quick scan of the room a pop up appears before me.

 **So my little plaything I just have to say bravo on being a fucking little pussy. Seriously you didn't even use the gift I gave you to save yourself. Though this was expected of you, I am partly to blame for not explaining in full detail the scope of your abilities and how to utilize them. In the future I shall work to correct this simple mistake. I saw this coming though and made it so the anbu would notice your appearance, in case you couldnt handle the challenge I presented you with. Though I had to make its so you had a unique chakra signature wich will no doubt cause you problems later on. Not to worry though I made it so they think your an orphan who got a little to curious for their own good. Oh your appearance has also been changed so yeah just a heads up. Now on another note don't you think you can live a quit life . This is suppose to entertain me so your going to the academy no ifs ands or buts or some other sufficient path that will lead me to entrainment. This is me giving you a warning, train hard becuase I shall toss all kinds of challenges your way if i get bored.**

( Well this is a just my fucking luck isn't it. I was planning on becoming a hermit and saying fuck the world. I mean come on why the hell would I want to go through something as mentally scaring being a ninja. They kill... sooo is suicide an option? I mean I was contemplating it before I even arrived in this world)

 **3rd person- (back with our two anbu)**

"Is the kid ok, he just woke up and is now staring at the wall. I don't think that is normal behavior for a child. Shouldn't he have shouted for a doctor by now and told them he woke" - Cat

" We have no right to talk I mean look at Might Guy." - Oni

"He definitely does not count as normal he's beyond our brand of crazy. Guy is vertibly insane, and look at his student Rock Lee."- Cat

"What is the child doing with that fork?"-Cat

The two anbus look up to see their temporart charge bring the fork to his neck before he stopped as though there was a barrier in his way. He held it in the air their for a few seconds seemingly strugling to stab himself, then dropped it abruptly as if it had burned him.

"Should we report this to hokage sama?" - Cat

" No he has enough on his plate than to worry bout a civillian with a few screws loose. This is more of a problem for a psychologist it seems he may be suicidal"-Oni

" Yeah and the hokage has to deal with his greatest enemy... *snicker* paper work"- Cat

 **1st Person** **So you thought you could take the easy way out huh? Sorry to dissapoint but it is not that easy for you to get out of this. The only way you get out of this ia if I get bored. That is to say your existence will cease to exsit, but this is better to the alternative wich is basically me finding new and creative ways to torture you. This is a warning if you try and die bye your own hand again your after life will be a long and painful existence.**

( So even that option has been taken from me huh. It seems like this life isn't even mine to live anymore... well he wants a plaything huh? A show that he will never forget? That's what he'll get then.)

The sound of work shoes taping against the tiles if the floor gets me to look up. There is a nurse leading a middle aged women to my bed. She has fair sking and her hair is a dull black, her eyes seem cold and has a lack of empathy.

"Brat you just keep on causing me problems don't you, not only did you get me in trouble with hokage sama not even a few days ago now you do this. I have had it, from now on you are no longer welcome at our orphanage."

With that she turns and walks away from my bed. The nurse has an appaled look on her face mine only shows apathy.

( First of what the fuck is that about and who was she? Based on how she was talking she knows me or maby she thinks she does. Thinking about it logically if he wants me to be a ninja I would have to have an identity here. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere is not going to make them want to teach me how to kill.So this is how you were going to get me to go to the academy. Now that I got no place to stay all I can do is sign up and become a ninja or become a hobo and then get caught up in somwthing that forces my hand. They offer a stipend and free housing until I am recognized as an adult so silver lining.)

"Excuse miss but can you tell me where I can go register for the academy"_?

"B-But don't you understand what happened kid? Without her you won't be able to pay your hospital fees."_Nurse

"Yes and this is why I want to register to become a ninja"_?

_Registration office_

"Name?"_ receptionist

" Xavier Stein"


End file.
